


Eat

by WeirdShipper101



Series: TMNTCouch Couples [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShipper101/pseuds/WeirdShipper101
Summary: Blue isn't eating and Leo isn't having it.





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Again this a Leonel story, I ship these two so much as you know Blue isn't an OC so let's get on with the story.

"I'm not hungry." Blue said, sorting through her school bag trying to find something.

"You have been saying that four two hours now!" Leo exclaimed, getting off the bed to sit next to Blue on the floor. "You only had some biscuits for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch and it has been four hours since you had lunch, so how can you not be hungry?!" Leo was started to get annoyed, he knew Blue would sometimes try to not eat. "Why do you do this to yourself anyway? Try to avoid eating?"

"I'm not, I'm just busy!" Responded Blue.

"That's not what you used to say." Leo mumbled loud enough for Blue to hear.

"I know, and I know I'm not entirely fixed but I'm getting there, it's just going to take a while." Blue said to Leo's surprise due to not thinking she would have heard him.

"I know too, and I also know that I'm going to be here for you all the way through this." Leo said, kissing Blue's cheek.

"Promise?" Asked Blue.

"Promise." Confirmed Leo, making Blue smile. "Now let's go eat." Said Leo, starting to stand up.

"Nope." Replied Blue, staying put as Leo sat back down the minute she said that.

"Baby come on, you need to eat! What are you looking for anyway?" Asked Leo, trying to see in Blue's bag.

"My Skills For Work jotter, which I keep at school." Blue replied.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Asked Leo face palming, Blue just nodded. "Right, well since that has been cleared up, let's eat I'll cook."  
Blue thought about it for a minute before nodding, she hadn't tried Leo's cooking before and wondered what it would taste like. "Come on then." Leo announced, standing up and extending an arm for Blue to grab. Blue grabbed Leo's hand and he pulled her to the kitchen and started cooking, at least Leo now knows how to get Blue to eat.


End file.
